


Nyarla (The Loud House)

by Oct_WR



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Consensual Sex, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, Love, Lovecraftian, Mild Sexual Content, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sibling Incest, Survival, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_WR/pseuds/Oct_WR
Summary: Lincoln y Lucy Loud son dos hermanos que siempre han tenido una relación muy especial; compenetrada, y llena de sentimientos muy intensos que siempre han tratado de ocultar.Pero todo cambia abruptamente cuando la misteriosa Nyarla hace su aparición, y la realidad que los rodea comienza a desmoronarse por completo...
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. La misteriosa Nyarla

**Author's Note:**

> La presente historia es una mixtura muy especial entre la serie "The Loud House" y el universo creativo del maestro H. P. Lovecraft; tomándome, por supuesto, grandes licencias con ambas. 
> 
> Contiene algunas escenas de sexualidad y violencia explícita. Les pido atentamente que no ignoren las etiquetas. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Oct_WR. 
> 
> \----------------

Lucy no recordaba haber sentido antes tanta aversión, tanta desconfianza por una persona desconocida.

Ella misma se sorprendía, porque no parecía haber ningún motivo para ello. Después de todo, era el primer día de Nyarla en la escuela de Preparatoria de Royal Woods; y la primera vez que visitaba el Morticians Club.

No eran celos, por supuesto. Nyarla era una chica muy hermosa; muy bien desarrollada, y de excelente presencia. Una jovencita de 17 años a la que el estilo gótico le iba todavía mejor que a su amiga Haiku. Todo el Morticians Club se había rendido inmediatamente a sus pies, y parecía que toda la escuela también. Sin embargo, mantenía a casi todos los chicos a raya; porque a pesar de su extraordinaria belleza, lucía bastante tétrica e inasequible.

Era rara, y muy inquietante. Mostraba sin pudor ni recato lo que la propia Lucy trataba de ocultar con tanto afán: sus extraños ojos rojos y la impresionante palidez de su piel. Cualquier otra persona hubiera sido objeto de burlas o temores. Sin embargo, la belleza y armonía de las facciones de su cara hacían que sus ojos parecieran casi normales. 

Por supuesto, el caso de Lucy era peor. Mucho peor. Si ella retirara la gruesa chasquilla que cubría sus ojos, seguro que la misma Nyarla escaparía despavorida.

Quizá le inspiraba algo de envidia. Aunque la piel de Nyarla era aún más pálida que la suya, parecía estar perfectamente cómoda bajo aquel sol abrasador de primavera. Lucy tenía que cubrirse con blusas de manga larga, y usar generosas cantidades de bloqueador solar para evitar que su piel se dañara. 

\- _Hay quienes tienen buena suerte en todo_ -pensó.

A pesar de sus sensaciones, Lucy se acercó a la muchacha cuando todos los demás lo hicieron. Ella sonreía ligeramente, y contestaba las preguntas de sus nuevos compañeros sin afectación y con cordialidad. Sin embargo, Lucy notaba algo raro en su mirada. Una fijeza muy difícil de definir. Algo que contradecía la imagen que deseaba proyectar.

Se fijó en su cabello color negro azabache. Estaba muy bien cuidado, y refulgía a la luz del sol. Mirando con atención, tuvo que descartar la idea de que se lo teñía. A pesar del color de sus ojos y su piel, seguramente no era albina; como ella y su hermano Lincoln.

Decidió olvidar sus recelos por un momento, y prestar atención a lo que la chica decía. Uno de sus compañeros había entablado conversación con Nyarla, y ella le respondía. El chico contestaba afirmando con la cabeza, y los que se acercaban pronto estaban aprobando todo lo que la muchacha decía.

En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de la alarma. Debían regresar al salón de clases para la lección de literatura. Todos hubieron de dispersarse, y la Nyarla se quedó mirando a Lucy. La miró con fijeza por un segundo, y luego la saludó efusivamente.

\- ¡Hola, Lucy! ¿Regresamos al salón?

\- Err... ¡Sí! -Respondió ella, un tanto desconcertada-. Tú eres Nyarla, ¿verdad? -dijo entre balbuceos.

\- Sí, y tú eres Lucy. Lucy Loud. Creo que no nos han presentado apropiadamente, ¿no es cierto? Es un gusto conocerte, hermanita.

Le tendió la mano, y Lucy se acercó para saludarla. Cuando tomó su mano, sintió otra vez aquél aguijonazo de aversión e incomodidad. Y lo peor de todo, es que esa vez se dio perfecta cuenta del por qué tenía esa sensación de desagrado.

No era la mirada de Nyarla. No eran celos por su belleza, o por el indudable carisma que había conquistado a todos sus amigos. Ni siquiera por la extraña sensación de frío que sintió al estrechar su mano.

Era su olor.

Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no tocar su nariz; por no hacer evidente su incomodidad. El aroma de Nyarla era desagradable, pero era muy difícil precisar por qué. Era parecido al de las personas que no son muy limpias, y se ponen perfumes para disimular el mal olor y la suciedad. ¿Cuántos de sus compañeros habrían notado eso?

La chica se acercó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lucy retrocedió por la sorpresa, y porque le pareció que los labios de Nyarla se sentían demasiado fríos.

Por un momento, Nyarla pareció darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Le dirigió una mirada profunda y escrutadora; como si pretendiera sondear los verdaderos sentimientos que le inspiraba. Pero un instante después, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y encantadora. La misma que había fascinado a todos sus compañeros del Morticians Club.

\- ¡Vamos, Lucy! Si no nos damos prisa, el profesor de literatura se enojará. Perséfone ya me contó un poco sobre el profesor Silverman. ¿Es cierto que tiene predilección por la literatura europea del siglo XIX?

Lucy se sintió un poco cohibida, y por un instante entendió por qué aquella chica había fascinado en tal forma a sus compañeros. Incluso su olor corporal parecía haber cambiado, y ahora le resultaba atractivo de un modo extraño. Era raro... ella jamás había sentido algo así por el olor corporal de ninguna mujer.

Conforme caminaban, Lucy iba reparado cada vez más en la belleza del cuerpo y el rostro de la muchacha. Sin duda era muy atractiva. Demasiado atractiva. De una manera que le agradaba y le repugnaba a la vez.

\- _Ojalá Lincoln jamás la conozca_ -se dijo.

***

La clase transcurrió rápidamente. Nyarla no solo se había ganado a sus compañeros, sino también al viejo profesor Silverman; el erudito gruñón que gustaba de arruinarles la vida con exámenes imposibles y preguntas muy minuciosas sobre los temas de clases anteriores que todo el mundo había olvidado ya.

Ni siquiera él pudo con Nyarla. La mayor parte de las veces, era Lucy quien respondía las preguntas del profesor. Pero en esta ocasión, Nyarla se le adelantó en todo. Ofrecía citas textuales de viejos tomos de Ben Johnson y Geoffrey Chaucer. Parecía conocer obras como "La Divina Comedia" y "El Decamerón" al pie de la letra; y estaba más que versada en la vida y obra de los poetas del Siglo de Oro español.

\- Una nueva estrella ha nacido en esta clase -dijo el profesor, entusiasmado. 

A Lucy no se le escapó el detalle de que el profesor fijaba la mirada por momentos en el generoso y bien plantado busto de la muchacha. Pero eso, por supuesto, no era culpa de ella.

Al terminar las clases, Nyarla se vio de nuevo asediada por sus compañeros. Pero la chica se los quitó de encima con amabilidad y destreza, y pronto estuvo de nuevo al lado de Lucy.

***

En aquellos pocos minutos en que caminó con Nyarla hasta la parada del autobús, Lucy tuvo que replantearse la primera impresión que tuvo de ella. De alguna manera, sus ojos habían perdido aquel aire tétrico. De hecho, su actitud era ahora un espejo perfecto de la de Lucy: tenía muchas ideas, y solo necesitaba unas cuantas palabras para transmitirlas. Incluso su aroma corporal parecía haber cambiado. Lucy ya no sentía ninguna incomodidad por caminar a su lado.

\- ¿Irás a la reunión del club el próximo jueves? -dijo Lucy, mientras esperaban a que pasara el autobús de Nyarla.

Lucy se sintió bastarte desconcertada al saber que Nyarla vivía en Hazeltucky, y su familia no tenía planes de mudarse a Royal Woods en un futuro cercano. Pero Nyarla eludió darle cualquier explicación al respecto.

\- Por supuesto. Será muy interesante saber lo que realmente hacen en ese club.

\- Bueno, las sesiones espiritistas han tenido algunos éxitos. Con algo de suerte y buen tiempo, hemos logrado invocado los espíritus de algunos parientes muertos, como mi bisabuela Harriet.

Lucy se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso los ojos de Nyarla brillaron cuando mencionó a su bisabuela Harriet?

De cualquier manera, no pudo preguntarle nada. En ese momento apareció el autobús que llevaría a la Nyarla hasta Hazeltucky. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para una apresurada despedida.

Nyarla tomó la mano de Lucy, y la jaló de nuevo para besar su mejilla. Esta vez, los labios de Nyarla se sentían mucho más cálidos.

\- Fue un placer conocerte, Lucy. Estaré encantada de verte mañana, y en las sesiones del Morticians Club. ¡Descansa bien, hermanita! Y por cierto, ¡saluda a tu hermano de mi parte! Estaré encantada de verlo cuando haya oportunidad.

Nyarla se subió rápidamente al estribo del camión, y agitó la mano para despedirse de Lucy. La muchacha correspondió al gesto, pero otra vez se sentía nerviosa y desconcertada.

No lograba recordar. ¿Cuándo le dijo que tenía un hermano?


	2. Vacío

Oscuridad.

La ausencia total de sensaciones.

Un vacío total, absoluto; sin luz ni movimiento de ningún tipo.

Lucy estaba totalmente desubicada. De pronto y sin ninguna razón, se encontraba rodeada de espacio vacío; de una oscuridad completa e impenetrable.

\- _Por dios_ -se dijo-. _¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Dónde se supone que estoy?!_

Del desconcierto pasó al temor, y del temor al pánico absoluto. En aquella negrura total, sus propias percepciones se confundían. Ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar el latido de su propio corazón, ni el resollar de su respiración...

\- ¿Respiración?

Se percató de pronto que allí no había aire, ni nada que pudiera sustentar la vida. Ni siquiera hacía calor. Aspiró una larga bocanada, y no sintió nada a través de su nariz.

Comenzó a aspirar con más fuerza, y la falta de aire le hizo sentir que se ahogaba. De pronto, tenía la sensación de que iba a morir asfixiada. Sus aspiraciones se convirtieron en boqueos desesperados, mientras una sensación de opresión amenazaba con aplastar su cabeza.

La presión crecía y crecía. Era como si la negrura de aquel vacío sin fin se hubiera volcado sobre ella para aplastarla. Sin aire para contrarrestar la presión, seguramente moriría de un momento a otro.

La presión siguió creciendo, a la par de su pavor. Lucy imaginó que pronto estallaría su cabeza. Ya casi podía sentir sus vísceras explotando dentro de su abdomen. Los ojos saldrían de sus cuencas, y se convertirían en gelatina sanguinolenta. Muy pronto, en aquel vacío habría solo una masa amorfa de sangre, vísceras y huesos; una plasta imposible de reconocer como un ser humano.

Trató de gritar, de llamar a todos sus seres queridos. Quiso suplicar por la ayuda de los espíritus y las deidades en las que oscuramente creía; pero no había manera de hacerlo. El aire había abandonado sus pulmones, y sin aire tampoco tendría voz para gritar...

\- _Un momento..._ -s e dijo, en un breve instante de lucidez -. _Si no hay aire, ¿por qué todavía no me muero? ¿Cómo es que puedo vivir y pensar? ¡Mi sangre ya debería haber hervido! ¡El vacío me hubiera aplastado en segundos!_

Su mente consciente se aferró a esa idea con todas sus fuerzas. Si no necesitaba respirar, no iba a morir por la falta de aire. No importaba lo absurda y desesperada que fuera su situación: ¡tenía que controlarse, y luchar por comprender!

Intentó controlar sus músculos respiratorios. Se concentró en el movimiento de su respiración, aunque no sintiera nada correr por su nariz. Pronto se dio cuenta de que su miedo se alejaba; de que volvía a recuperar el control de sus emociones. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que recobrara algo de domino de sí misma.

Cuando se serenó lo suficiente, hizo un esfuerzo por comprender lo que ocurría. Aparentemente estaba flotando en el vacío, completamente inmóvil. Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, y no fue capaz de ver el menor indicio de luz.

Extendió sus manos frente a sus ojos, y tampoco pudo verlas. Por fortuna, al juntarlas se dio cuenta de que su tacto era real. Recorrió todo su cuerpo, y se percató de que estaba desnuda e inerme en aquel espacio inconcebible.

\- _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡¿Quién me puso aquí, por todos los espíritus?!_

No estaba acostumbrada a su propia desnudez. ¡Se sentía tan indefensa! Pensó que el frío le empezaría a calar, pero se percató de que no tenía ninguna sensación básica. Ni hambre, ni sed, ni frío. En realidad, si no se sintiera tan asustada e indefensa, estaría perfectamente confortable.

Volvió a concentrarse en todos sus sentidos, repasó cada una de sus vías sensoriales; solo para darse cuenta de que no le servirían de nada. Allí no había nada que ver, sentir, o percibir. Tan solo aquel vacío sordo y sin fronteras, en el que estaba a la vez tan libre y tan atrapada.

Por supuesto, aquello no la tranquilizó. Tan pronto como comprendió su situación, se sintió todavía más desesperada. Si no daba con la manera de salir de allí, se quedaría atrapada para siempre; en el vacío y la irrealidad.

\- _Eso tiene que ser un sueño. ¡El más estúpido e irracional que haya tenido!_

Con ese convencimiento, hizo todo lo que pudo por despertar. Se concentró en su familia, en sus amigos; en el chico al que amaba secretamente casi desde que tenía consciencia y memoria. Intentó "saltar hacia afuera", como Haiku le había enseñado cuando discutían sobre las técnicas de control de los sueños; pero nada funcionó. 

- _¡Maldita sea! ¡No! ¡¡No quiero quedarme aquí!!_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a tirar de sus cabellos y a golpearse los ojos. Enterró sus uñas en sus extremidades, y se mordió los labios con fuerza suficiente para hacerse sangre. Incluso, en un arranque de desesperación, hizo algo que sabía que le produciría muchísimo dolor: dio un violento pellizco en uno de sus propios pezones; con la esperanza de que la espantosa sensación la ayudara a despertar.

Todo fue inútil.

Tan solo pudo dar rienda suelta a su pavor, a su desesperación. Gritó sin voz durante todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que se agotó. Su consciencia se perdió, y ya no supo nada más.

***

Cuando recobró la consciencia, nada había cambiado. Seguía en su misma prisión sin fronteras; sola y desprotegida.

Sin embargo, su explosión emocional y su descanso le despejaron un poco la mente. Ahora que estaba un poco más relajada, comprendió que no ganaría nada lloriqueando y haciéndose daño a sí misma en medio de aquella negrura sin fin. Tenía que hacer algo para no quedarse allí. Ahora que había recuperado la conciencia de sus sensaciones, se dio cuenta de que seguía sin sentir ningún tipo de necesidad básica.

Si iba a estar allí por el resto de la eternidad, por lo menos quería desplazarse.

Un recuerdo distante reverberó en su mente. Su hermana Lisa, en alguna ocasión, les había comentado sobre las técnicas que utilizaban los astronautas para moverse en el espacio: era algo parecido a nadar. Así que inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, y comenzó a mover los brazos frente a ella.

Incluso con la falta de aire, se percató de que su cuerpo se movía. Comenzó a desplazarse de manera lenta, pero constante. Poco a poco, su movimiento se hizo más natural; y pronto estaba dando rápidas brazadas. Se estaba desplazando casi tan rápido como si corriera. 

Hubiera querido ir más rápido, pero pronto comenzó a cansarse. Se vio forzada a parar, y supo que ya no podría generar más velocidad.

Lo curioso era que ahora, su propia voluntad parecía moverla. Ya no movía sus brazos, pero seguía ganando velocidad. Lo sentía en sus brazos, en sus piernas; en todo su cuerpo. La propia inercia la hacía consciente de su desplazamiento; y entre más lo pensaba, más rápidamente se desplazaba.

Alentada por ese descubrimiento, se concentró en ir más y más rápido. El mero hecho de saber que se estaba moviendo le renovó la esperanza. Le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Le hacía pensar que tenía algún control sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Qué más daba que aún no pudiera ver luz? Por lo menos podía moverse; y eso sí que podía percibirlo.

Si estaba atrapada en alguna absurda prisión, o abandonada en alguna extraña realidad vacía; no permanecería inmóvil. Si había algo por allí, de seguro lo encontraría.

Aunque le tomara toda la eternidad.


End file.
